Decorations
by Serah Villiers
Summary: It's Christmas and Yugi want's to decorate, and is forcing an unwilling spirit to help. But with all of the distractions will they ever finish? Shonenai. YxY


I just finished/posted another chapter of my other fic, and I really wanted to do another Christmas one-shot, so here goes!   
  
There is some YugixYami shonen-ai. Nothing too bad, I can't write it!   
  
List of things that I don't own:  
  
~Yugioh  
  
~Diet Vanilla Coke (mmm, diet vanilla coke!)  
  
~Twister   
  
~Christmas  
  
~*~Decorations!~*~  
  
Yami glared. Yugi pouted. Yami continued to glare. Yugi used his puppy dog eyes. Yami relented.  
  
"But why, aibou? What is the need for all of this...tinsel?"   
  
Yugi smiled and grabbed the said tinsel from his other's hands and put it back in the box with the other decorations.  
  
"You'll see, and I promise you'll like it!"  
  
Yami seriously doubted this, but said nothing. If it made Yugi happy then why not? Yami picked up a doll with wings.  
  
"And this would be?"  
  
"An angel, Yami. It goes on top of the tree."  
  
"We don't have a tree. We're indoors, hikari."  
  
Yugi sighed, pointing to a long thin box which had green spikes sticking out of the edges.  
  
"You keep a tree in a cardboard box? Does it not die without food and water for an entire year?"  
  
Yugi laughed, Yami not understanding cocked his head slightly to the side with a confused look on his face - another adorable trait of his hikari's.  
  
"It's not real, it's plastic. The real ones shed needles everywhere and then I always stand on them without shoes on and that hurts. Plastic doesn't malt!"  
  
Yami walked over to the thin box containing the artificial tree and gave it a prod. The box responded by tipping over as it had been off balance.   
  
Startled Yami jumped backwards and fell, grabbing onto Yugi in an attempt to remain standing.  
  
It didn't work, instead Yami ended up dragging Yugi down to the floor with him, Yugi on top of his Yami in a rather suggestive position.  
  
"Um, aibou? Not that I mind, but didn't you want to decorate your plastic tree?"  
  
A now blushing Yugi nodded and hurried to get up, trying to hide the blush now colouring his cheeks a deep crimson.  
  
If he had have looked at Yami he would have seen that the ex-pharaoh was also hiding a blush.   
  
Yugi began undoing the sticky tape which had been wound round the boxes last year, trying to get the tree out.  
  
Yami appeared behind his aibou and handed him a pair of scissors.  
  
"They might help."  
  
Yugi nodded and began attacking the box with the scissors. Yami, fearing his safety, left the room to go and get some drinks. The amount of boxes there were this 'decorating' was going to be a long process...  
  
When he returned with two bottles of diet vanilla coke his hikari was no where to be seen...but the mess he had made with the tree box and sticky tape was.  
  
Bits of cardboard and sticky tape were everywhere, and the scissors lay amongst the rubbish. Sighing Yami set the drinks down and was about to start cleaning up when...  
  
"Aaah! What? Yugi?"  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
Yugi had, apparently, hidden behind the door, waited for Yami to put the drinks down on the coffee table and then glomped him!  
  
"Is that so, aibou?"  
  
Yami flipped him round and pinned him to the floor, so that he was sitting on Yugi's legs and one hand was holding Yugi's wrists above his head.  
  
"Are you so sure that you've got me now?"  
  
Yami began to tickle him unmercifully, and all Yugi could do was squirm. After a few minutes, when Yugi had begged for mercy for the thousandth time, Yami got up and offered a hand to Yugi.  
  
"I...can't get...up!"  
  
Yugi was still laughing in-between words, and out of breath. Yami smiled and offered him a diet vanilla coke.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We better put up the decorations soon, and tidy up. Jiichan will be home soon and I don't think he's going to be happy about this mess."  
  
Nodding Yugi stood, now fully recovered from the tickle onslaught. They had to get a move on, Jiichan was due home at ten, and it was now six.  
  
"Okay. It's time to decorate!"   
  
"Are you mocking me, aibou?"  
  
"...No."  
  
~*~Two hours later~*~  
  
"Okay, I so won that time!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
The two boys were laying in a heap on top of the Twister board, amidst pretty coloured baubles and tinsel.  
  
"Okay, best 28 out of 29 then!"  
  
"Uh, hikari? It's eight, I think that we really should get started on the decorating. We've just made a bigger mess!"  
  
Yugi looked around. Two hours ago they had decided to decorate so had got out the tree and unwrapped all of the tinsel, lights and stuff.   
  
Then Yami found the Twister board.  
  
"Well, we have the tree up, that's a start, right? Now next we put the lights on! Where are they?"  
  
"Um, I think I landed on them. They're a bit squished. But they're still good!"  
  
Yugi took the packet from Yami, a few of the bulbs were cracked.   
  
"No, I don't think we can use those...but we have some spare bulbs, maybe we can save them!"  
  
Yami dug through the only box they hadn't emptied and found a container with several differently coloured spare bulbs.  
  
"What colours do we need, hikari?"  
  
"Um, two blue, a green, a yellow and a red."  
  
While Yami searched for the colours, holding them up to the light as they looked similar without lights in them, Yugi began removing the broken bulbs.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Yami looked up as his hikari dropped the fairy lights and held his hand tightly, his face registering pain.  
  
He rushed to hikari's side with concern etched on his face.  
  
"Aibou, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi shook his head and showed Yami his hand which had a nasty cut on the palm of his hand about an inch long. It was bleeding quite badly.  
  
Instantly Yami picked up his small aibou and carried him into the kitchen. Setting him onto the counter top he grabbed a tissue and wrapped it around Yugi's hand.  
  
"Hold it there, okay? I'll go and get some plasters and stuff."  
  
Yugi nodded and Yami ran upstairs to the bathroom. He flung the medicine cabinet door open and chucked things out of the way until he came across the plasters and bandages.  
  
He grabbed them and ran back downstairs, jumping down the last five steps.  
  
"Yami, you didn't have to run, you know! I'm okay, just a scratch."  
  
"I don't care, it's bleeding really badly. You might need to go to hospital for stitches."  
  
"Iie, I don't need to go to hospital, Yami. Just stick a plaster on it, we need to get decorating!"  
  
Yami took his time, cleaning the cut and the placing two plasters on gently. Then he cut a length of bandage and wrapped it around his hikari's hand.  
  
Yugi smiled in thanks and then jumped down from the counter. The two then walked back into the living room, Yami behind Yugi just incase he fainted or something.  
  
"Oops, I made a bit of a mess."  
  
Yugi motioned to the small puddle of blood that was underneath the Christmas lights. Yami grabbed a washcloth and attempted o get the worst of it up while Yugi put the now safe lights on the tree.  
  
"Yami, where's the rest of the tinsel?"  
  
"I saw it in the blue box, next to the ball-thingys."  
  
"Baubles?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
  
Yugi smiled and walked over to the blue box, he picked up some tinsel then dropped it, wincing at the pain in his hand.  
  
"Here, let me aibou."  
  
Yami came up behind the younger and opened the box. He handed Yugi the tinsel and their hands brushed together.  
  
Yami smiled as Yugi turned away, blushing again.   
  
"Do we have any more diet coke?"  
  
"No, sorry Yami, that's all we had. You can have some of mine, there's some left I think."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi's bottle, there was about two inches left in the bottom and Yami drank it all. He noticed the chocolate bar that was next to the drink, and looking around to check Yugi wasn't looking he ate it.  
  
But Yugi saw.  
  
"Hey, I said you could have some of my drink, not my chocolate!"  
  
"Sorry, want it back?"  
  
"Er, no, you keep it."  
  
Yami smiled and swallowed. Yugi walked over and put the last bauble in place.  
  
"There, done!"  
  
"And not a moment too soon!"  
  
Yami motioned to the clock which revealed the time to be exactly ten.   
  
"We have to put the boxes away now."  
  
"You can't pick up boxes with your hand like that, I'll do it."  
  
Yugi tried to protest but Yami picked him up and carried him upstairs to their shared room.   
  
"Put me down! What are you doing?"  
  
"What, don't you like being in my arms?"  
  
"I-"  
  
Yugi said nothing, but his face felt like it was on fire. Damn, why did Yami have to be so hot when he said that?  
  
Yami put his blushing hikari on the bed and then turned to go out of the door.  
  
"Get ready for bed, I'll put the boxes away."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
  
Yami kissed his hikari on the cheek.  
  
"Mmmm, you smell like chocolate, MY chocolate."  
  
"I'll buy you some more, okay?"  
  
"No. I want mine."  
  
Yami's eyes widened when he realised what his hikari meant, before he realised anything his hikari had pulled him down onto the bed and was kissing his lips.  
  
After a moment they broke for air, Yami still shocked.   
  
"Yum, chocolate!"  
  
Yugi ran off to the bathroom while Yami wandered downstairs to clean up, still dazed.  
  
He put the boxes away and the sat down in the armchair, looking at the Christmas tree.  
  
//Yugi...he...kissed me. Does that mean he-//  
  
/Of course, baka! I would have thought you would have figured it out by now! I've been trying to tell you all night, but I haven't been able to. I was scared you'd hate me.../  
  
//I could never hate you, I love you.//  
  
/Really?/  
  
//Really. More than anything.//  
  
Yami had been walking up the stairs while talking through their link, although Yugi had not noticed.  
  
So it came as a shock when he was suddenly lifted up into the strong arms of his darker half.  
  
"Yami? You really love me? I though you loved Anzu..."  
  
"No, aibou, she's one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that with her. I love her as a friend, but not as a girlfriend."  
  
Yugi smiled up at his dark, as Yami laid him back down on the bed. He lay next to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller, nuzzling into his neck.  
  
Yugi lay in Yami's arms, his darker half stroking his hair lightly and holding his injured hand.  
  
The front door opened and then shut, signalling that Jiichan had returned.  
  
"Yugi? Yami? I'm home. Where are you?"  
  
"Lets go down and show him the tree and decorations!"  
  
Yami smiled at his hikari's enthusiasm, and followed the smaller boy out of the bedroom. Although halfway out Yugi turned and faced Yami.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
Yugi reached up and kissed Yami on the cheek before grinning.  
  
"Race you down!"  
  
"Wha- that's not fair! You're already halfway down the stairs!"  
  
Yami ran and grabbed the smaller teen, lifting him up, he carried him to the living room and sat him on his lap.  
  
"I see you to have finally gotten together then. It's about time, your friends and I were taking bets!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Marik and Malik have been together for ages, as have Ryou and Bakura. We were waiting for the two of you to admit your feelings."  
  
Yami turned to his koi and smiled, this was going to be the best Christmas ever. True it was also his first Christmas ever...but he had a feeling that it didn't get much better than this.  
  
And his feeling was confirmed as the sleepy bundle yawned cutely, turning tired violet eyes up to him and kissed him lightly.  
  
Yep, this was going to be Yami's best Christmas ever.  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
Aww, tired Yugi...so kawaii!   
  
As for spell-check stupiditites, my spell checker wanted to change baka to bake and Bakura to baker. It also wanted to change arigato to arrogate. Supid thing...  
  
Well what do you think? Please review, it makes me so happy! ^__^  
  
~Ja ne! 


End file.
